


Promise The Stars

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bodyguard Vernon Boyd, Child Allison Argent, Child Corey Bryant, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Liam Dunbar, Child Mason Hewitt, Child Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Chris Argent, Dead Melissa McCall, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Victoria Argent, Deputy Braeden, F/M, Lawyer Derek Hale, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Teacher Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek Hale never imagined that at nearly 33 years old he'd be a father of five, engaged to one of his best-friends Amelia Parrish, a successful lawyer working with his uncle and friends.Those five children - Allison, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Liam.Join Derek and Amelia as they muddle their way through parenthood and life in general. Raising children wasn't meant to be easy? Was it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Amelia Parrish and anything/anyone else you don't recognise. **Note:** The story is set in 2020_

  
**Promise The Stars**

**Chapter 01:** _Don't Forget_

Derek Hale - December 25, 1987; Jordan Parrish - October 8, 1987; Amelia Parrish - October 8, 1987  
Allison – January 17, 2013 – adopted at 3 - 2016  
Scott – October 24, 2014 – adopted at 4 - 2018  
Stiles – April 8, 2014 – adopted at 2 and a half - 2016  
Isaac – February 28, 2016 – adopted at 1 month - 2016  
Liam – May 7, 2018 – adopted at a week old - 2018  
Theo Raeken- November 23, 1994; Vernon Boyd - March 1, 1990; Erica Reyes– February 27, 1993;   
Cora Hale – June 6, 1994; Malia Hale – March 3, 1996; Peter Hale –October 26, 1976  
Kira Yukimura- July 8, 1996; Lydia Martin– February 27, 1993; Jackson Whittemore– June 16, 1994;  
Aiden & Ethan Steiner – September 9, 1989; Danny Mahealani – August 10, 1994  
Mason Hewitt - August 17, 2017; Corey Bryant - March 4, 2017; Brett Talbot - May 19, 1996  
Braeden - August 19, 1985; Laura Hale - May 7, 1987-2013

Derek Hale, 33 year old millionaire, the only son of Talia and David Hale. His fiance, Amelia Parrish is the twin sister of his childhood best-friend Sheriff Jordan Parrish. Together they adopted four small boys, six year olds Stiles and Scott, four year old Isaac and sixteen month old Liam and a small girl seven year old Allison. Derek didn't care about the money he and his younger sister Cora had been left after their parents had been killed in a plane crash and their older sister died from cancer. Derek had his own law firm, while Amelia was a writer so she was often home with Isaac and Liam. Jordan had become the Sheriff after Sheriff Stilinski had been killed, making him the youngest Sheriff of Beacon County.

Allison and Isaac's birth parents had been murdered by their grandfather and aunt. Amelia had met Chris Argent when her brother had been purchasing weapons for the county sheriff's department. Their aunt had also been responsible for the crash that had killed the Hale's parents. Stiles' father had been the Sheriff of the station that Jordan worked at and had been killed on the job, his mother had died after a battle with dementia. Liam had been with them from a week old, his mother had been unable to care for him. Scott's mother had died suddenly from an undiagnosed condition when he was only two. His father was unable to care for him so he'd been in foster care until Derek and Amelia had taken him. Stiles had been insistent on it, after Scott had only been fostered with them for a month.

Derek's own uncle Peter, had a twenty-four year old daughter Malia, and was in the process of adopting an almost three old little boy Corey. Derek and Amelia had been sceptical at Peter's decision to adopt on his own given that he hadn't really been a father to his daughter until she'd been seventeen when she sought him out. Peter had decided after getting to know Malia, and looking after Derek and Amelia's brood albeit with help from Malia that he was ready to do the whole fatherhood adventure. That adventure lead him to his current situation, fostering three and a half year old Corey and was in the process of adopting him as he'd fallen in love with the child as had his daughter Malia.

Derek was currently standing in front of their bedroom mirror attempting to get dressed while he listened to Amelia wrangling their four boys. Allison was sitting patiently on the bed watching what he was doing, she liked to tell him what to wear. Derek mostly let Allison decide on what socks he wore, today's choice – Mickey Mouse.

"Hey munchkin, what's the matter?" Derek questioned, crouching down as Allison tugged on his shirt while he got ready for work.

"Daddy, are you going to make it to the play?" Allison asked, she'd been calling Derek 'daddy' since she was four years old, she'd been the first of the five to be adopted with her then baby brother Isaac.

"Of course, have I ever missed one?" Derek replied, smiling at her before he kissed her on the nose and she shook her head. "Is this going to be any different?"

"No daddy!" Allison giggled before she planted a kiss on Derek's cheek and raced off to find her brothers. "Mommy, daddy said he was coming!" Allison was heard laughing as she passed Amelia.

"Derek?" Amelia questioned as she walked in trying to settle Liam on her hip as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She was just reminding me about the play again," Derek said as he stood up again and finished dressing, Allison had been reminding him all week about the play she was in. "Boyd and Erica said they'd be there too,"

"Just don't forget, you know she'll be sad if you do," Amelia told him as Liam finally settled down and rested his head against her shoulder. “She chose the Mickey socks today?”

“Yeah, she picks them every Friday,” Derek laughed sliding on his shoes before he was doing them up and moving to take Liam from Amelia. “Here, give him to me while you shower,” The second that the words left Derek's mouth Liam held on tighter to Amelia.

“You know what he can stay I'll stick him in the bucket and he can shower with me,” Amelia sighed, it wasn't unusual for Liam to cling to her after a rough night when he was still teething. “You can go deal with the other four and make sure the boys actually eat their porridge this time?”

“It was once!” Derek laughed before he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen where Stiles was standing precariously on one of the kitchen stools.

Derek shook his head as he reached Stiles just as the stool started to wobble, causing him to scream as Derek caught him before the stool toppled to the ground. Stiles continued to scream until he realised that he was safe in his fathers arms and wrapped them around his neck. Before Derek knew it he had Isaac wrapped around his left left, Scott around his right leg and Allison around his waist. Derek sighed and looked down at the four of them before he was walking slowly with them attached to him to the sofa in the living room.

“Hey buddy, what were you doing up on the stool?” Derek asked once he'd managed to untangle the children from his body so that he could sit down. 

“I...I...wanted...a...glass...of...milk...” Stiles sniffled, once the tears had slowed down and Allison was shoving a tissue in his face to wipe the snot away. “Sorry...” Stiles sniffled again before he found his father hugging him tightly.

“It's alright buddy,” Derek smiled at him taking a breath before he spoke again. “But, you know to wait for mommy, daddy or even Aunty Erica, Aunty Cora and Uncle Boyd,” 

“I told him to wait,” Allison stated proudly, causing Derek to give her a pointed look as Scott and Isaac shook their heads. 

“Nuh uh!” Isaac said, Allison pouted before she was saying that they were meant to be on her side. 

“Munchkin, there is no sides,” Derek said as he set Stiles down on the floor and ruffled up his hair. “Who wants to help me make breakfast?” Allison and Stiles raised their hands while Scott and Isaac shook their heads. “Cartoons?” Scott nodded enthusiastically and clambered onto his favourite spot on the couch.

“Scooby Doo?” Scott asked, Derek let out a muffled sound before turning the cartoon on and setting Isaac on the couch beside Scott. 

“Okay you two, in the kitchen and no climbing on kitchen stools,” Derek said pointing to Stiles in particular as he seemed to be the one that climbed the most.

“Daddy, I promise I won't. But can I have some milk?” Stiles asked as he and Allison followed Derek back into the kitchen with Allison climbing onto one of the stools to supervise. 

Derek nodded reaching for three glasses, for Allison, Stiles and Scott before getting out two mugs and two sippy cups. As Derek was putting the cups down, he heard the front door opening and Cora's voice announcing that she was there to see her favourite brother. The second that Allison heard Cora's voice she was off the stool and racing towards her Aunt. 

“Woah, slow down kiddo,” Cora laughed, crouching down and wrapping her arms around the seven year old as she stood up and kissed her on the top of the head. 

“Aunt Cora!” Allison grinned hugging her tightly, and wrapping her legs around Cora's waist forcing her to carry her back to the kitchen. “Daddy's making mommy breakfast,” 

“Really Der?” Cora raised her left eyebrow at her older brother as she set Allison back down on the stool. 

“Boys say hello to your aunt,” Derek said as Amelia walked down the stairs with Liam back in pyjamas. Scott dove behind Isaac and refused to say anything to Cora. 

“Aunty Ora,” Isaac giggled waving at her before looking back at the television, Cora stuck her tongue out Isaac and waved at him before looking back to Derek. 

Stiles told her a muffled hello through a mouthful of milk as Amelia picked up the sippy cup that Derek had set down for Liam filled with milk before she was handing it to the toddler who had his head resting against her shoulder. Cora looked at Stiles and tilted her head, sometimes the six year old forgot his manners. Stiles just stared at Cora and went back to his milk before she was tickling him. 

“Woah, okay. What did I miss when I was in the shower? I heard screaming,” Amelia asked as Liam stayed sitting on her hip with no intentions of ever getting down. 

“Stiles was...” Allison started to say before Derek was sticking her bowl in front of her and a spoonful of porridge in her mouth.

“What about Stiles, Derek?” Amelia questioned as Cora moved to take Liam from her, Liam shook his head and buried it in Amelia's shoulder. “Leave him Core, he's in a funny mood today,” 

“Stiles, was trying to help himself again,” Derek said as he placed a bowl of porridge in front of Stiles and put the spoon in his hand.

“The stool?” Amelia guessed, Derek nodded as the two of them watched Cora head in to pick up Isaac and turn him upside as she walked back into the kitchen. 

“Mommy, I didn't mean to. I...I just wanted some milk,” Stiles looked up Amelia and pouted before putting on the water works.

“Stiles, baby that might work on Aunty Erica,” Amelia said as Cora sat at the counter and sat Isaac on her lap before he was grabbing at the toast Derek had put down. 

“Sorry mommy,” Stiles mumbled into his breakfast as Derek moved to get Scott from watching Scooby Doo. 

Derek walked into the living room and crouched down in front of Scott between him and the TV. Scott didn't like eating with everyone in the kitchen, but when he was made to he sat on Derek's lap. Scott wrapped his arms around his father's neck and put his head down as Derek stood up and scooped him up at the same time. Cora couldn't believe that in a period of four years her brother had adopted five children. 

“Aunty Ora, you going to play today?” Isaac asked, tilting his head up innocently at her as his curls fell into his eyes.

“Of course, we're going to go with mommy to take Allison, Stiles and Scott to school first,” Cora replied as she pushed Isaac's curls out of his eyes and kissed his nose. 

“Mommy are you going to play?” Isaac asked, turning his attention to his mother as he wiped Cora's kiss from his nose. “Aunty Ora you has girl germs,” he giggled at the same time. 

“Girl germs? Girl germs!” Cora laughed holding onto Isaac with one arm and tickling him with the other so that he wouldn't fall off. 

“Of course I am baby, kids hurry up and finish eating breakfast. You still have to get dressed for school and daddy needs to go to work,” Amelia said as she shifted Liam slightly on her hip and he started drinking his sippy cup full of milk again. 

“You say goodbye to your husband and I'll help them get dressed,” Cora said as she watched Scott cling to Derek as she spoke before Stiles was speaking quietly to his brother.

“It's okay Scotty. Aunty Cora's fun,” Stiles whispered from his stool as he shovelled the last of his porridge in his mouth. 

“Scott, you don't have to eat it all but you do have to finish your milk and eat all your lunch today,” Derek said causing both Amelia and Cora to hold back a chuckle as it was the lawyer in him coming out. 

“Derek, hate to tell you this but you sounded like a lawyer not a father then,” Cora snorted before she burst out laughing and had to set Isaac on the ground, the second Isaac's feet were on the ground his arms were around his mother's leg. 

As Scott was picking up his glass of milk Derek stood up, holding onto him before setting him on the stool and ruffling his hair. Amelia smiled at him, watching as Derek kissed each of the three children still sitting on the kitchen stools on the top of the head as he got to Cora he playfully punched his sister in the shoulder. Cora rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her big brother. Amelia smiled at him before she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. The five children immediately covering their eyes and Isaac moving back to Cora and tugging on her jeans.

“Daddy, don't forget!” Allison exclaimed before she was darting back up the stairs to her room.

“What time is it again?” Derek questioned as the front door opened again, this time revealing Boyd. Vernon Boyd, was Derek and Cora's foster brother and Derek's driver and bodyguard. “Just one minute Boyd,” Derek called, as Stiles waved at Boyd before grabbing Scott's hand and racing up the stairs.

“Bye bye daddy!” Both Scott and Stiles yelled as they disappeared around the corner of the stairs before Cora was picking Isaac up and carrying him up the stairs behind them.

“It's at five thirty, baby,” Amelia smiled at him kissing him again before Liam was putting his hand in between their heads and pushing Derek's face away. “Morning Boyd,”

“Morning Ames, brother you have a meeting in like forty minutes,” Boyd said walking into the house before he was ruffling up Liam's hair and kissing Amelia on the cheek. “Hey little guy,”

“Hi,” Liam mumbled, before he quickly buried his head in Amelia's shoulder. 

“Derek, we have to go now. I'll make sure he gets to the play on time,” Boyd told her, Amelia smiled at him before she kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug.

“Go, Cora and I have to get the rest of munchkins ready for school,” Amelia said before pulling Derek to her again and kissing him before kissing the top of Liam's head. 

* * *

_I have a timeline for this story if anyone is interested in it but it will be semi-obvious with how the story progresses. The birthdays are mostly made up to give an idea of how old everyone is._


	2. Off to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd, Derek, Danny and Jackson talk at the law firm. 
> 
> Cora, Amelia and Aiden take the children to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

**Chapter 02:** _Off to School_  
Boyd laughed before he was grabbing Derek by the arm and dragging the older man from the house and towards his waiting car. It wasn't that Derek didn't know how to drive, Boyd had offered to be his driver and bodyguard, nobody aside from family knew that Boyd had been fostered by Hales from the age of fifteen. Talia had encouraged Boyd to do what he wanted at school, which had been where Derek came in. Derek went to every game of lacrosse that Boyd played in with their parents, helped him study to pass high school with Jordan and Amelia's help. 

“Do you ever think about what mom would say if she found out you adopted five kids?” Boyd asked as he drove them across town to the law firm and pulled into the underground parking garage exclusively for staff. 

“Sometimes, I think she'd question if I knew what I was doing,” Derek laughed, he knew that his mother would definitely question if he was certain. “I do know that she'd love them,”

“She would, I know I do and so does Erica,” Boyd grinned at his brother before playfully punching him in the shoulder. “She wants to know when Ally can have a sleepover again too,” 

“She can ask Ally tonight after the play,” Derek smiled at him as the two of them got out of the car with Boyd checking the area to make sure that there was no unexpected people. 

“It's all clear for you,” Boyd said before they were leaving the parking garage and heading into the building. “I still don't get why you get me to keep track of your shit sometimes. Isn't that what Danny's for?”

“That's what the two of you are for,” Derek smirked at him, Danny had been hired as a paralegal with his skills, and his partner Ethan worked as security for Peter. “Plus, the only places you don't go with me are if I have a date night with Ames, the bathroom and home,” 

“Very funny brother,” Boyd laughed before walking to the front desk and telling the receptionist to send Derek's appointment straight to the boardroom. 

Derek headed to his office, passing Danny and Jackson on the way. Boyd had been the one to convince Derek that Danny should be hired so he'd been working at Hale Associates as a paralegal and they had recently hired Jackson Whittemore. Derek nodded to both of them, they were both required at the meeting as Jackson was taking on his first official client. 

“Jackson, Danny I can talk to you quickly before the meeting?” Derek called after sitting down at his desk and setting his briefcase on top of the desk. 

“Sure thing boss,” both Danny and Jackson said as Danny stood up and the two of them headed down to Derek's office.

“Close the door behind you,” Derek said looking up at the two of them and smiling. “It's nothing bad, reception doesn't need to know what we're talking about,” 

“What is it?” Jackson questioned, closing the door behind him and Danny. “Is it about the case?”

“No, nothing serious. Allison wants everyone at the play tonight, Ames is pretty sure that our seven year old will have the biggest portion of the audience,” Derek laughed, he knew that both Jackson and Danny loved Allison they had encouraged her when she was six to ask Derek and Amelia if she could act. 

“What's the play?” Danny questioned, the last one they had been invited to had been Little Red Riding Hood and Allison had been the lead. 

“The Paper Bag Princess, guess what role Ally was happy to get?” Derek questioned as the two sat down they still had a few minutes before the meeting in the boardroom and Danny had already set everything up. 

“The princess?” Jackson guessed, Derek shook his head this time Allison had been happy to get a different role.

“She wanted to be the dragon. Guess that's what she gets for having four younger brothers,” Derek said, pausing before he continued. “But the girl who got the princess role didn't want it so Ally swapped with her,”

Jackson and Danny looked at one another and then at Derek and let out a laugh, that was just like Allison to swap with someone to make them happy. Allison wanted everyone to be happy no matter what. Once the three men had calmed down they went into the boardroom after Derek grabbed the necessary papers. Danny grabbed his laptop and Jackson his legal pad and papers. 

Back at the house, Cora was wrestling four year old Isaac into his clothes for the day. He'd decided that he wanted to wear his pyjamas all day, Cora wasn't going to argue with her nephew. Isaac raced to his chest of drawers and pointed to the drawer that had a picture of pyjamas on it and grinned at Cora. Scott and Stiles were in their room trying to decide who got to wear what superhero shirt. 

“I wear my pj's all day!” Isaac exclaimed as Cora walked on her knees to him and pulled him to the ground tickling him.

“Is that right Isaac?” Cora laughed, as she pinned him to the ground leant over kissing his nose. “What would mommy say?”

“She letting Liam wear his!” Isaac giggled, trying to worm his way out of Cora's grip before he tried to tickle her back.

“Okay bud, lets have a look at the ones that mommy lets you play in,” Cora smiled at him as she stopped tickling him and let him tickle her before he grinned and launched himself at her wrapping his arms around her neck. 

“Okay Aunty Ora,” Isaac grinned at her as she opened the drawer that he'd pointed at and went to the left hand side of the drawer as she knew that was the one that were his okay to play in pyjamas. 

In Allison's bedroom she had decided that she wanted to wear all purple with bright pink ribbons in her hair. Amelia walked up the stairs and headed to Scott and Stiles in their room first, watching as they argued over which superhero was the better one to wear for the day. Stiles was clearly on Batman's side while Scott was saying that Superman was better. Liam was still attached to Amelia's hip and was wearing his Batman pyjamas as they were the only ones that he wanted to wear. 

“Stiles, sweetheart you can't keep trying to make Scott wear Batman,” Amelia laughed as she moved to set Liam on the ground so that she could help the two boys. 

“But mommy, Batman is better than Superman!” Stiles stated, Amelia smiled at him and nodded before she looked at Scott who was pouting.

“It's okay buddy, Superman still better than Batman,” Amelia told him, she'd put a Superman singlet on Liam just in case his big brothers argued. “Liam has both on today,” 

“Really?” Both Stiles and Scott asked at the same time their eyes lighting up as their mother nodded. “Cool!” 

“Now come here both of you and lets quickly get you changed,” Amelia smiled at them as Liam started playing with one of Scott's shoes. 

Half an hour later and all the children were dressed and ready to go to school. Isaac insisting on sitting next to Allison, though all five children sat in car seats. Sitting next to Allison meant rearranging the booster seats, they were lucky they had a van for that purpose alone. Scott decided that he was happy sitting next to Liam while Stiles insisted that Cora sat next to him. Aiden Steiner arrived as the two girls were getting the children strapped in. Aiden was Cora and Amelia's bodyguard, when Cora wasn't with her boyfriend. 

“Uncle Aiden!” Isaac grinned pointing behind Cora as he spotted Aiden pulling up the drive on his motorbike.

“Hey bud,” Aiden smiled at him lifting up the visor on his helmet before parking the motorbike in the garage.

“How do you always turn up right as we're finishing strapping them in?” Amelia asked as she stood up after getting Liam and Scott strapped in, Allison had put herself in while Isaac and Stiles had wanted Cora. 

“You try living with a twin brother,” Aiden smirked at Amelia, Amelia rolled her eyes before she spoke.

“Hey! I do have one, I just haven't lived with him in a long time,” Amelia laughed before she handed Aiden the keys to the van. “School drop off first, for these three and then...”

“PARK!” Isaac giggled, he really wanted to go to the park near his brothers and sisters school.

“You heard the boy,” Cora laughed as she and Amelia quickly ducked back inside to grab the school bags, diaper bag and their own bags. 

“Uncle Aiden you swing with us?” Isaac asked innocently as he looked at the older man and then at his brothers who were both pouting. “An we go park after school too,” 

“Yeah!” 

Aiden climbed in the drivers seat of the van as the Cora and Amelia went inside and turned to face the five children. Liam's face was buried in his wolf toy which was his current favourite toy. Isaac was pulling faces at Aiden, so he naturally pulled faces back at the four year old. Scott, Stiles and Allison were excited to be seeing Kira Yukimura, as Kira was Allison's teacher but also their cousin Malia's best-friend. 

“Uncle Aiden, can you fix my hair?” Allison asked as one of the bows slipped free from her braids and she held the ribbon up.

“Ally, I saw you just give that a little tug,” Aiden laughed before climbing out of the drivers seat and going to the vans open sliding door and leaning in. “Come here you little rugrat,” Allison grinned innocently at him as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“Thank you Uncle Aiden,” Allison smiled at him, as she handed him the bright pink ribbon and he managed to slip it through the elastic band like he'd seen Ethan do the last time he'd done Allison's hair. 

“Now do you think you can leave it done up this time?” Aiden asked as he fixed the bow before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and clambered back into her seat and did the buckle up again. 

“Uh huh,” Allison grinned as she looked past Aiden and saw her mother and Aunt walking back into the garage and closing the internal door. “Mommy, Uncle Aiden fixed my bow,”

“You pulled it out didn't you?” Cora questioned, Allison shook her head as Cora and Amelia walked to the back of the van and put the back packs and diaper bag in before shutting it and climbing in. 

Aiden got back in the drivers seat, while Amelia sat in the front passenger seat and Cora climbed in the back with the children. Stiles grinned once Cora was sitting next to him and grabbed her hand before starting to play with her fingers. Scott started pulling faces at Liam while Isaac and Allison played pat-a-cake. Amelia leant back in the front seat as Aiden started the van and pulled out of the garage locking it as they drove away. Once they got to the school Amelia climbed out and went to the back of the van and pulled out Allison's Hello Kitty back pack, Stiles' Star Wars back pack and Scott's Mickey Mouse back pack while Cora unbuckled the three of them. Allison, Scott and Stiles took turns in kissing Cora and hugging her before they climbed out with Allison poking her head through the front seats to give Aiden and kiss.   
  
Amelia opened the sliding door of the van and waited handing each of the kids their back packs before taking Allison and Scott's hands with Stiles taking hold of Scott's. Allison started leading the way towards the classrooms so they could put their bags down. Scott's grip on Amelia's hand tightening as they got closer to his and Stiles' classroom. Amelia crouched down in front of Scott when she felt his grip tightening and pulled him into her arms. 

“What's wrong buddy?” Amelia asked as Scott let a tear slide down his cheek before he was fully crying. Stiles saw his brother crying and immediately wanted in on the hug.

“Don't wanna school,” Scott mumbled, as he started having an asthma attack, Allison dug in the front pocket of Scott's bag and handed their mother his inhaler.

“I know bud, but you have to go to school and then this afternoon you can see Uncle Jordan,” Amelia told him rubbing his back before she had him sit on her knee while she was crouched down and gave him his inhaler after shaking it.

Scott put his inhaler in his mouth and pressed it down down once before taking it out and taking four big breaths before he repeated the action. Stiles watched nervously, he didn't like when Stiles had an asthma attack. Allison held Stiles hand as Scott slowly regained his breath but didn't look like getting off Amelia's knee. Stiles whispered in Allison's ear that they should go and get Uncle Ethan, or Mr Ethan since they were at school. 

“Mommy, we'll get Mr Ethan,” Allison said, before she and Stiles were walking off to find Stiles and Scott's teacher. 

“Mommy, I don't wanna,” Scott sniffled into her shoulder before Amelia was setting him on his feet and pulling a tissue from her pocket and wiping his nose.

“I know, sweetheart,” Amelia sighed as she looked behind them to see Allison and Stiles dragging Ethan by the hands to them. 

“Amelia,” Ethan smiled at her before he was crouching down beside her and looking to Scott. “Hi Scott, are you having a sad day today?” Scott nodded before Ethan was holding out his hand. “How about today, you be my helper in the classroom?”

“Go on Scotty,” Allison and Stiles grinned, they knew that sometimes Scott liked being the helper. 

“You know it will be two-thirty before you know it and mommy will be back to get the three of you,” Ethan said as Scott took hold of his hand and then held out his inhaler. “You keep that in your pocket okay?”

“Okay,” Scott nodded and struggled to put it in the pocket of his jeans so Ethan helped to securely put it in his pocket. 

“I think he'll be good now,” Ethan smiled at Amelia, Amelia nodded quickly kissing the tops of the three children's heads. 

“Bye mommy!” 


	3. A Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's school play. 
> 
> “Unca Boyd, I sit with Aunty Ora and Aunty Rica,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.   
> I have plenty of things install for it.

**Chapter 03:** _A Play_

  
When it came to be two-thirty, Amelia and Aiden headed to the school alone with Cora, Erica and Theo Raeken watching over Isaac and Liam who were both down for a nap. Amelia hadn't wanted to wake them after their busy morning playing in the park. Scott, Stiles and Allison were waiting in the pick up line, with Scott sitting on the ground with his inhaler in his hand. Ethan was standing talking with Kira while they watched the rest of the children playing. Stiles sat on the ground beside his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Allison just wanted their mom to pick them up. 

“Mommy will be here soon, won't she?” Scott asked looking up at Allison, Allison nodded she knew that once the bell had rang for the end of school their mother would be there. “I want mommy hugs,” Scott mumbled looking at Stiles who just hugged him tighter.

“She'll be here soon,” Allison said, before she was looking at their Uncle Ethan and heading towards him before tugging on his hand. “Uncle Ethan,” Allison whispered once she got his attention.

“What is it sweetheart?” Ethan asked, crouching down to her level as Kira went to stop some children from fighting.

“When will mommy and Uncle Aiden be here?” Allison asked quietly, before Ethan was pointing towards the school gates. 

“She'll be here very soon. How about you sit with Stiles and Scott?” Ethan suggested, Allison shook her head she wanted to stay with Ethan until Amelia and Aiden got there. “Ally, okay you can stay with me,”

“Thank you,” Allison smiled, before she was grinning when she saw their mother and Aiden walking in the gates.

“Allison, you know the rules, you have to sit with your brothers until your mommy gets to you,” Ethan said as the seven year old started to move towards them before she stopped. “Go tell your brothers,”

Allison grinned and then raced back over to Scott and Stiles and told them to both look up. Scott looked up first still gripping hold of his inhaler in his little hands. Stiles let go of Scott and jumped to his feet wanting to run to their mother. When Amelia was less than eight feet away, Stiles ran to Amelia and wrapped his arms around her while Allison grabbed Aiden's hand and dragged him over to Scott. 

“Mommy!” Stiles grinned as Amelia picked him up and carried him back to his brother and sister. 

“Hey bud, did you have a good day?” Amelia asked, as she set him down on the ground next to his brother and sister. Aiden was crouched in front of Scott who had refused to move. “Scott sweetheart?”

“Mommy he's been stuck to Uncle Ethan all day,” Stiles told her as Aiden scooped Scott up in his arms. 

“It's okay sweetheart,” Amelia smiled at him before she kissed the side of his head and then picked up Stiles back pack. “Put your back pack on,” Stiles nodded picking up his back pack and putting it on. “You too Ally,”

“Yes mommy, what about Scott?” Allison asked, as she put her Hello Kitty back pack on and then looked up at her mother and down at Scott's bag.

“Uncle Aiden's going to carry Scott and I'll carry his bag as long as you and Stiles hold each others hand and mine,” Amelia told her as she watched Allison grab Stiles' hand and grin at her and then look towards Ethan. “Ethan, we'll see you and Jackson tonight?” 

“Of course,” Ethan nodded as he walked over to them after some of the other children raced up to him and said good bye to him. 

“Brother,” Aiden smiled at him, before he looked towards Kira who still wasn't used to there being two of them. 

“Come on munchkin's we're going to the park for a little while and then home,” Amelia smiled at them as she led Stiles and Allison out to the van while Aiden continued to carry Scott.

Sometimes Amelia didn't know what they'd do without the extra hands from the people they considered to be family. Erica and Cora often helped when they weren't working and, Aiden was always around. Derek had made sure that his sister and fiance always had someone with them as he never knew what would happen with his and her brothers work. 

When it hit four o'clock, Amelia, Erica and Cora set about getting the five children ready to go for Allison's play. Allison requested that their mother help her while Liam sat on the floor of her room and played with his stuffed wolf. Isaac wanted Erica to help him, but still wanted to stay in his pyjamas. Cora helped Scott and Stiles, though Stiles was more willing for her help than Scott was. 

“Mommy, can we put the dirt on when we get there?” Allison asked as Amelia helped her into a pair of skin colour leggings that had been made to look dirty.

“That's the plan sweetheart,” Amelia smiled as she then helped Allison into the 'paperbag' dress and then the princess dress. “Arms up,”

“Mommy, do you think daddy will be excited?” Allison asked, as she put her arms up and the first dress was slipped over her head. She hadn't let her father see any of what she was doing to prepare. 

“He will, and so will Uncle Boyd,” Amelia told her as she picked up the princess dress and then slipped it over Allison's head and did the velcro up. “And everyone else who you haven't let seen you,”

“Aunty Cora knows,” Allison grinned, Amelia laughed as Cora and Erica had been the only people aside from her that she'd let see her. “Aunty Rica too. She said I was the prettiest paperbag princess she'd ever seen,” 

“Did she just?” Amelia asked, Allison nodded excitedly as she sat on her bed and put her sneakers on. 

“Mommy, can I wear socks when we come home?” Allison asked, she didn't like the feeling of her sneakers without socks but it was necessary for the play. 

“Of course you can and you can be nice and snuggly in daddy's arms,” Amelia told her as they finished getting her dressed. “Get your cardigan sweetheart,” 

“Yes mommy,” Allison said, jumping off the bed and grabbing her cardigan as Liam crawled over to Amelia and put his arms up to be carried. He was still very wobbly on his feet. Allison also grabbed a pair of pants and socks and a unicorn long sleeved shirt. “I got all my stuff,”

“Up,” Liam mumbled, Amelia scooped him up and carried him back to the room he shared with Isaac and set him on Isaac's bed so that she could dress him nice and warm. 

By four thirty all five children and the three women were dressed. Cora and Erica said they'd follow them there as Theo was going to pick them up and he hadn't been to the venue before. Isaac was sad that his Aunties wouldn't be in the car with them. Aiden and Amelia piled all the kids in the car again, their toys included. Once the five children were strapped in, Amelia went back inside and grabbed the diaper bag, the tote bag that Allison had put her spare clothes into and her handbag before joining Aiden in the car again.

“Who's ready to watch Ally?” Amelia asked, she'd promised the kids that they could have curly fries and chicken nuggets for dinner after the play. 

“Me!” Isaac, Scott and Stiles all raised their hands while Liam looked at them in confusion he didn't know what was going on. 

“Who's going to sit with me?” Aiden asked them as he started the drive to the small community hall that the play was being held in. Stiles raised his hand and grinned, sometimes he liked sitting with Aiden.

“I will,” Stiles said, before he looked at Scott and whispered in his ear. “Sit with daddy,”

“Mama,” Liam mumbled, he'd be sitting on her lap or Lydia's depending on his mood when they got there.

“Aunty Ora,” Isaac grinned, before pausing and adding. “And Aunty Rica,” 

“Both of them Isaac?” Amelia asked, Isaac nodded enthusiastically he didn't want Erica to feel left out. 

“Yes, cause Aunty Rica gives good snuggles,” Isaac paused grinning again as Amelia turned to face the five of them. “But you give the best ones mommy,” 

“Yeah! Mommy snuggles are the best,” Scott agreed, looking at Isaac and then at their mother and deciding that he wanted to sit on her lap. “Mommy,”

“Yes baby?” Amelia smiled at him as Aiden pulled up at the hall and parked the car. 

“Can I sit on your knee?” Scott asked quietly as Allison and Stiles unbuckled their seat belts.

Scott, Isaac and Liam couldn't unbuckle their own seat belts as they were a little harder, and Amelia didn't like when any of them did to begin with. Derek didn't mind as much as what she did, he encouraged Allison to do it and Stiles copied her mostly. Scott struggled with undoing his and often gave up waiting for his parents to get him out. Allison and Stiles stayed in their seats until they were allowed to get up. A few minutes after they parked, Derek and Boyd arrived as Derek had made sure that they had no appointments or meetings scheduled after 4PM. Cora, Erica and Theo pulled into the car park beside Amelia and Aiden before everyone was getting out. Jordan was picking Lydia up once he finished at the station so they would be a couple of minutes late. Ethan was picking up Danny and Jackson so they weren't too far behind them. 

“Daddy's here!” Allison grinned seeing Boyd's car pulling into the car park. 

“Hold on kids, no one is getting out until daddy is at the car,” Amelia said as she undid her own seat belt before getting out and going to the side of the van. 

“Dada,” Liam giggled, though he ultimately wanted Amelia he just liked to say 'dada'.

“That's right sweetie, daddy's here,” Amelia smiled at him as she climbed in the back of the van and unbuckled Liam's car seat and then did Isaac and Scott's while making sure that Liam stayed put. 

“You can get out now kids and straight to daddy,” Derek said as he got out of his car and went straight to the side of the van.

Allison was the first one out of the car, jumping straight into Derek's arm forcing him to catch her. Derek hoisted Allison onto his hip being careful not to wreck her dress. Scott and Stiles clambered out of the van next, both of the wrapping their arms around his legs. Isaac ignored Derek and and went to Boyd, grinning at him as he jumped up making Boyd catch him. Amelia lifted Liam out of his car seat before she was backing out of the van and Cora was reaching in grabbing their bags. 

“Kids, buddy where's your stuffed wolves?” Derek asked as he set Allison on the ground and scooped both Scott and Stiles up in an arm each. 

“In the car daddy,” Stiles said pointing back into the car where each of their stuffed wolves aside from Liam's had fallen to the ground. 

“Do you want them?” Derek asked, Stiles shook his head but Scott nodded he wanted his wolf, he'd even named her Roxy. “Aiden do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Aiden reached into the van and pulled out the four wolf toys had fallen to the floor of the car. “Here you go Scott,” Aiden handed Scott the grey wolf with a black patch on it's eye.

“Nuh that, Isaac's. Mine white,” Scott stated, all their wolf toys were different colours. 

“My mistake,” Aiden smiled at him before handing him the correct wolf as Isaac reached for his wolf from Boyd's arms. 

“Thank you,” Scott mumbled and stuck his head on Derek's shoulder as Isaac grinned innocently at Boyd and then moved to throw himself at Aiden.

“Isaac!” Amelia scolded seeing the four year old trying to fling himself from Boyd's arms. 

“Sorry mommy,” Isaac mumbled, as he looked at his mother and then stopped trying to fling himself at Aiden and stayed in Boyd's arms. “Unca Boyd, I sit with Aunty Ora and Aunty Rica,” 

“I know bud, but for now you're staying right here,” Boyd told him, Isaac sighed and put his head on Boyd's shoulder and held onto his wolf.

Derek smiled at them and set Stiles back on the ground, keeping Scott in his arms and watching as Stiles took Aiden's hand and then the black wolf that was his from him. Derek looked up at Amelia and walked over to her before she was wrapping her arm around him squishing Scott and Liam between the two of them. Liam giggled before latching on to Derek, and Scott did the same to Amelia forcing their parents to swap children. Allison raced to Amelia and waited for her mother to take her hand before they were all ready to go into the hall. 

By seven o'clock the play was over, Isaac had fallen half-asleep in Erica's arms while Liam was fast asleep in Amelia's having only lasted for twenty minutes of the hour long play. Scott sat on Derek's lap the whole time, while Stiles made sure that each of their aunt's and uncles got him. The second that the play was over, Derek handed Scott to Boyd and went over to where the children were waiting. Allison looked up and grinned at her father before she grabbed his hand and asked him to help her change into the clothes that she'd picked. 

“Daddy, did I do a good job?” Allison asked as Derek picked her up after finishing changing her.

“Yes, sweetheart you did,” Derek smiled at her kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed her bag and the costume before Allison was saying goodbye to her teacher. 

“Uncle Jackson! Do you know which one I was?” Allison asked innocently once she spotted Jackson, Danny and Ethan. 

“The dragon?” Jackson asked a small smile playing on his face as he looked at the seven year old sitting securely in her fathers arms.

“No silly!” Allison laughed, looking at her father and then at Jackson again. 

“The prince?” Ethan suggested, Allison let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head laughing.

“No!” Allison laughed again, this time Derek started to laugh his daughter's laugh was slightly contagious. 

“Ally was the Princess!” Stiles grinned as Theo picked him up and put him on his back. 

“Okay, kids time to go and get dinner and then bed,” Amelia said watching as each of the children stayed with the adult whose hand they had taken. 

“Mommy, did Uncle Peter come?” Allison asked as she looked around while they all walked back to the cars. 

“Sorry baby, Uncle Peter's baby wasn't well,” Derek said as he took the van's keys from Aiden and unlocked it. “He was sorry that he couldn't come,”

Allison pouted, looking up at Derek before she was climbing into her seat and sitting down. Derek smiled at her before he was lifting Scott into the van while Erica climbed in and put Isaac into his car seat. Stiles tried to get Theo to race to the van but he took his time before setting him in the car. Boyd followed and set Scott in the car and buckled him in. Derek looked back at Amelia who was still rocking Liam back and forth as he slept until she climbed in and set him in his car seat and placed his wolf in his arms and pacifier in his mouth. Liam whimpered before he settled again before Derek was closing the van's doors. The group then headed to get dinner before going their separate ways and heading home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot that Ethan worked for Peter, so I decided that he's also a part-time/casual kindergarten teacher.


	4. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather eventful trip to Allison, Stiles and Scott's school for Derek and Amelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I have plenty more planned for this story.

**Chapter 04:** _Think About It_

  
Three weeks later, Allison sat crying outside the principals office with Stiles and Scott sitting on either side of her, their arms wrapped around their big sister. Stiles had punched one of the boys in Allison's class after he'd told her that she didn't have a family. Scott had wrapped his big sister in a cuddle, as their parents had been called to the school. Both Stiles and Scott had become protective over Allison, she may have been older but she was sensitive about family all of them were. 

Derek had been called first, and he'd in turn called Amelia and was heading home to pick her up before they headed to the school. They had to change to the minivan as it was the only thing that was big enough for their family of seven. Amelia was waiting inside the house with Erica and Cora playing with Isaac and Liam. They had offered to look after them but Isaac had refused to leave Derek's side the second he saw his father, and Liam didn't like being far from Amelia. Boyd had offered to drive them to the school, but Derek had refused and said that he needed to spend time with his wife. 

“Hopefully we won't be too long, Stiles punched one of the boys in Allison's class,” Derek said as Erica and Cora looked at him rather confused as to what was going. “We'll tell you when we know more,” 

“He did it again?” Erica asked, Amelia nodded it wasn't the first time that Stiles had punched one of the older boys. 

“Yeah, could you maybe start dinner? Seeing as though we have pretty much everyone coming for Scott's sixth birthday,” Amelia suggested, they already knew what they were having as Amelia and Erica had spent the morning making the cake with Isaac who had wanted to help while Cora played with Liam.

“We can do that, are you sure you don't want us to keep Isaac and Liam here?” Cora asked as she watched her brother picking Isaac up as the four year old wrapped his arms around his leg. 

“We're sure, one day Liam will like being further away from Amelia, but until then,” Derek sighed, as Liam sat on the ground at Amelia's feet and waited to be picked up again. 

Derek grabbed the keys to the minivan while still juggling Isaac on his hip, the four year old expertly hanging on with his legs. Cora laughed before she, Erica and Boyd were heading into the kitchen to start on the dinner. Amelia picked up Liam and his stuff wolf, before she was grabbing her handbag and sliding on her shoes at the door to the garage. They had a three car garage, Derek had his Camaro, Amelia had her corolla and they had the minivan together, plus Boyd usually turned up in another car of Derek's or his own from his house. 

Once they got to the school, Amelia put Liam in the stroller and made sure that Isaac was holding onto Derek's hand before they even left the car. Isaac grinned as he reached up and took Derek's hand while, Liam held tightly onto his wolf toy. Every single one of the Hale children had an affection towards a wolf toy. Amelia smiled at Derek before they walked into the school and headed towards the principal's office/reception area. 

Allison looked up when she heard Isaac asking their father why they had to come to the big school. Derek noticed that all three of their children were sitting together with Allison still sitting in the middle with tears streaming down her face. Scott was sniffling and had an ice-pack held to his left eye by Allison. The three of them nearly jumped when Isaac hurtled towards them. Derek grabbed hold of Isaac's hand again before he could run into them. 

“Isaac, buddy you need to stay here with mommy, Ally, Scott, Stiles and Liam,” Derek said as he crouched down in front of the four year old and picked him up before handing him to Amelia. 

“Mister Hale, Principal Box will be with you in a few minutes,” the school receptionist said after she watched Derek handing Isaac to Amelia. “I wasn't aware that you were bringing someone,”

“Dawn, you know that Amelia and I have been together the last fourteen years,” Derek said shaking his head before he sat down in one of the chairs and had Allison quickly climbing into his lap. 

“Daddy,” Allison sniffled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Scott, come here sweetheart,” Amelia said as she crouched down with Isaac still in her arms and had one arm out for Scott to climb into. 

“Daddy, they...he...he said we didn't have...pa...parents...” Allison sniffled, looking up at Derek as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head while she pointed at two little boys and their parents sitting opposite them. 

Derek and Amelia both looked at the two little boys and then their parents, neither of them recognising the parents and they knew almost all of the parents at the school. Amelia sat Scott on her lap as she sat on the seat beside Stiles and carefully took the ice-pack off her son's eye. Scott sniffled before more tears rolled down his cheek as Amelia grabbed a tissue from her handbag and wiped away his tears before he was burying his head in her shoulder.

“Scotty hurt?” Isaac asked from where he was sitting on Amelia's knee next to his older brother. 

“Uh huh,” Scott nodded, looking at his little brother before he noticed that Liam had stretched his arm out in the stroller extending his wolf. “Mommy,” 

“It's alright baby. Want to tell mommy and daddy what happened?” Amelia asked, kissing Scott's nose before she looked at Derek wondering what was running through his head. Stiles and Scott both shook their heads before Amelia was putting the ice-pack back on Scott's eye. 

“Mister Hale, Miss Parrish, Mr and Mrs Matthews. Principal Box is ready for you now,” Dawn said looking up as Principal Box stuck her head out the door. 

“Allison, sweetheart up you get, you too Scott,” Derek said before setting Allison on the ground as Scott reluctantly climbed off Amelia's lap. Both Scott and Allison quickly took hold of Derek's hands, while Stiles decided to take Allison's hand. 

Amelia stood up with Isaac still in her arms and took hold of the stroller before the seven of them walked into the office followed by the four Matthews family members. Allison held tighter onto Derek's hand as Principal Box realised that her office wasn't quite big enough for twelve people. Scott and Stiles looked at one another and then at their mother and moved to hold on to the stroller. Liam giggled a little before his eyes were closing and he was drifting off to sleep clinging to his wolf. Derek, Amelia, Mr and Mrs Matthews all took a seat while the children stood, with the exception of Isaac who was firmly holding onto his mother. 

“Now, from what I've been told by the two Matthews boys, Stiles started it,” Principal Box said as she looked at the parents. “However, the teacher on duty Miss Morrell tells a different story,”

“I'd like to hear what they have to say,” Derek said, looking at both his children and then the Matthews and their children. “From all the children,” 

“Derek?” Amelia raised her eyebrow looking to her fiance and then at Principal Box, she wasn't sure what Derek had in mind.

“Allison, why don't you go first,” Derek looked to Allison who bit her lip and nodded before she spoke quietly.

“They...they said that I didn't have a mommy and daddy or parents,” Allison mumbled, causing both Derek and Amelia to look at each other and then at the parents of the two boys. “Stiles and Scott called them mean liars and then they hit Scotty...so Stiles hit back,”

“Allison, sweetheart it's okay. You know that you have parents who love you and your brothers very much,” Amelia smiled at her before she looked at Derek to see what he had to say and could see the anger clearly rising in his eyes. 

“Is that true boys?” Mr Matthews questioned, looking to his two boys and then at Allison, Stiles and Scott. “Is what the girl says true?”

“Her name is Allison. Look, I'm guessing that you're new in town? If that's the case, I'd love to know how your boys found out about our children?” Derek questioned, as both the Matthews boys shook their heads at what their father had asked them. “Our daughter doesn't lie, nor do her brothers,”

“Mister Hale, maybe the children talked about it in class?” Principal Box suggested, as Allison shook her head they had never spoken about her being adopted or her brothers.

“Miss Kira is nice, she tells everyone that all families are different,” Allison said, she liked Kira as she let them talk about whatever they wanted. Kira was also like an aunt to her and her brothers. 

Mr and Mrs Matthews looked at one another, as Principal Box suggested that Amelia take the children out to the reception area with Dawn. Amelia decided against it, she needed to know what Derek was going to do or say to the parents. Principal Box then suggested that the Matthews boys wait with Dawn while the parents talked. Mrs Matthews led the two boys out the door and had them sit against the wall. 

“I'll ask again. How did your boys find out about our children? It is not something that they talk about,” Derek raised his voice slightly as Allison moved to her mother's side and Amelia wrapped an arm around her. 

“The boys must have overheard it somewhere,” Mr Matthews said, Derek watched the man’s actions and shook his head. 

“No, like I said it's not something that is talked about,” Derek stated again calmly as he watched Mrs Matthews take her husband by the arm. “Try again,”

“They must have heard us talking then,” Mr Matthews said, now Amelia was curious as to how the parents found out if they had just moved to Beacon Hills.

“Really? I find that hard to believe. How did you find out?” This time it was Principal Box who asked the questions as she was curious, someone on her staff must have said something.

“What does it matter?” Mrs Matthews quickly questioned, in reply causing Amelia to take a deep breath as she watched Derek's actions. 

“It matters because your sons assaulted. Yes assaulted my six year old son,” Derek said taking a deep breath as Scott raced over to him and climbed in his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. “Now I could press charges, and win,”

“We could press charges against your son for hurting ours,” Mr Matthew stated, Derek let out a laugh; they hadn't seen a single scratch on either of his boys. “We heard there is an excellent firm in town, we could sue you,” 

“And what would be the name of the firm?” Derek questioned, smirking, he knew what the answer was going to be his law firm had won the majority of the cases they had taken on in the years that he had owned it with his uncle. 

“Hale Associates...” 

Amelia and Derek shared a look with Principal Box, who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Stiles and Allison looked at one another and started to giggle between themselves. Amelia smiled at Derek before she held her hand out for Scott to go to her. Scott kissed his dad's cheek before he was climbing off Derek's lap and taking his mother's hand. 

“I do hate to tell you this, but no one on my staff would take you on. Yes, my staff. Hale Associates,” Derek said, pausing to take a breath before he continued. “I'm guessing you didn't hear Principal Box here saying Mister Hale, I mean you could always try and ask but you will get rejected,”

“We could pay them more money than...” Mrs Matthews trailed off as Principal Box picked up a magazine that she had been reading and handed it to her, there on the front cover was a picture of Derek and the rest of the firm. 

“Oh I highly doubt that, the Hales are very well off and so are our staff,” Derek said as he peered at the magazine and smiled, it was an old article from before they had finalised Liam's adoption, so it was at least eighteen months old. 

“Mr and Mrs Matthews, your boys are both suspended until Thursday next week,” Principal Box said before she turned her attention to Derek and Amelia. Allison, Stiles and Scott were waiting nervously to find out if they were in trouble. 

“Thursday! They're seven years old!” Mr and Mrs Matthews exclaimed, Principal Box shot them both a look that said if you're not quiet it will be longer. 

“In the short time your boys have been at this school, they have been in my office no less than six times. This is the Hale children's first time,” Principal Box said, Allison looked at Stiles and shook her head a little she knew that her brother wanted to say something. “Children, can you go out to Dawn? Just for a minute while I speak with your parents?” 

“Mommy we'll take Isaac and Liam,” Allison said, Isaac shook his head and clung to Amelia he didn't want to leave her. “Isaac, mommy and daddy need to talk grown up stuff,”

“Nuh uh, I stay with mommy,” Isaac shook his head, causing Amelia to sigh before she was leading their three older children out to sit with Dawn. 

Out at the reception area, Kira was talking with Dawn until Isaac spotted her and stuck his tongue out at her. Kira quickly stuck her tongue out at him as he started to squirm in Amelia's arms. Allison giggled, and held her hand out for Isaac who took it the second that Amelia set him on the ground. Scott and Stiles looked at one another and then Allison and Isaac, Isaac held his hand out for Stiles while Scott took Allison's. Amelia looked up at Kira and smiled at her, Kira nodded before she spoke. 

“I was just coming to check on the kids, I've got Mrs James watching my class,” Kira said, as Allison lead her brothers over to her. “Hey buddy,” 

“Hi,” Isaac mumbled looking up at Kira as Amelia stood up. 

“Can you? I have to go back in there, before Derek gets too well, you know,” Amelia said, Kira nodded again before Amelia started to head back into the principals office. “Isaac, baby you stay with Ally, Scotty and Stiles okay?” 

“Okay mommy,” Isaac said as he let go of Allison's hand and was picked up by Kira who tickled him before she sat with them. 

Amelia walked back into Principal Box's office and shut the door behind her as she heard her informing the Matthews that the Hales were the richest family in Beacon Hills. Kira put Isaac on her lap and the four year old instantly snuggled up to her and put his head on her shoulder. Stiles sat down on one side and pulled Scott next to him while Allison sat on her other side. 

“You'll regret this,” 

Derek and Amelia looked at Principal Box, the three of then wondering whether or not to take the threat seriously or not. Derek and Amelia looked down at Liam sleeping peacefully in his the stroller as he hugged his wolf tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to look out for in future chapters:  
> \- Derek and Amelia explaining adoption to the kids.  
> \- Stiles eventful 7th birthday  
> \- Isaac and Corey meeting Mason at preschool.


	5. Window of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first adoption is finalised - Allison and Isaac's.
> 
> Stiles is punished for what happened at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.  
> The first half of this chapter is a flashback, while the second half is the present day - the present being October.   
> I'll include the entire timeline at the end of the story.

**Chapter 05:** _Window of the Moon_  
 _Four and a half years earlier. August, 2016_  
Amelia was visiting her older brother Jordan at Beacon County Sheriff Station, it wasn't the first time that she'd gone and it wouldn't be the last time. Amelia had met Sheriff Noah Stilinski on multiple occasions, along with his infant son and wife when Jordan and girlfriend Lydia Martin had, had them for dinner. Not only that, Derek's family had been behind many fundraisers so the four of them had met multiple members of the county. Amelia and Derek had just finalised the adoption of Allison and Isaac Argent, making them officially their children.

“Is Jordan Parrish in?” Amelia questioned, she was holding six month old Isaac in one arm, and had 3 year old Allison attached to her leg hiding. “I'm his sister,” Amelia said once she noticed that the deputy on the desk was looking at her weirdly.

“Deputy let her in,” Sheriff Noah Stilinski called as he looked up from his desk and saw Amelia holding baby Isaac in her arms. “Now deputy,” the deputy slowly moved, so Amelia just glared at him until Noah himself opened the door.

“Thank you,” Amelia smiled at him before she was reaching down and taking Allison's left hand in hers to led them through the door. “Allison, sweetie it's okay,”

Allison shook her head, her bottom lip trembling as she looked up at her. Amelia crouched down once they were in behind the desk and quickly scooped the three year old up. Allison wrapped her arms around Amelia's neck and put her head on her shoulder with her eyes focused on her baby brother. Amelia smiled at the Sheriff who led her into his office as Jordan wasn't back yet.

“Jordan will be back soon, he's with Deputy Haigh at the moment. You're welcome to wait in here for him,” Noah smiled at her before motioning that she was welcome to take a seat on the sofa. “Where's your fiance?”

“Derek's back at work, had a big case on today,” Amelia answered, taking a breath before she continued. “He did have time for this morning though,”

“Ahh, yes. Parrish told me that you were finalising the adoption today,” Noah smiled at her, once Amelia had sat down and Allison was nearly sitting on top of her while Isaac slept in her arms. “Allison would you like a lolly?” He had a small jar of lollies that he kept for when Stiles visited with his babysitter, and that he'd occasionally delve into.

“It's alright sweetie you can have one,” Amelia said after Allison tugged on the sleeve of her shirt and looked at her and then Noah and back again.

“Thank you,” Allison mumbled as Noah handed her a strawberry flavoured lolly which she held in her fingers and stared at before carefully putting it in her mouth.

“You're welcome,” Noah smiled at her before Allison was sticking her head back behind Amelia's arm and peering at her baby brother. “I remember when my Mischief was that little,”

“How old is he now?” Amelia questioned, she had a vague memory of Jordan telling her that his bosses son had just turned two a few days prior.

“Just gone two years old,” Noah told her, looking up as they both heard Jordan and Deputy Haigh's voices in the main area. “Don't tell your brother this, but he's one of my best deputies, there's a reason he's been made Deputy Sheriff,”

“You really like my brother that much?” Amelia raised her eyebrow, Noah simply smiled at her before Jordan was knocking on the closed door as Deputy Clark had told him that his sister was in with the Sheriff.

When Jordan had arrived back at the station he'd seen Amelia's bodyguard – at Derek's insistence – Aiden sitting in the car park. Jordan figured that Cora must have been either with Theo or Lydia as he knew that they were all friends. Noah motioned for Jordan to enter his office after a couple of seconds, Amelia looked up and grinned at Jordan before she was rocking Isaac slightly. Allison peered around Amelia's arm and smiled shyly before hiding again.

“Sheriff,” Jordan nodded to Noah before he crouched down in front of Allison. “Ames, you and the little ones ready for lunch?”

“Spaghetti?” Allison mumbled quietly as she put her head around Amelia's arm again. “Please?”

“She's been asking all morning if we can have spaghetti for lunch so I told her she had to ask you,” Amelia smiled at her brother before she stood up shifting Isaac in her arms slightly.

“We can have spaghetti for lunch,” Jordan smiled at Allison before offering her his hand as he stood up. Allison shook her head and put her left arm up as her right arm was .

“Up?” Allison asked quietly, Jordan nodded before he carefully picked up the toddler and put her on his hip.

“Jordan what time did you start?” Noah questioned, he knew that the young Deputy Sheriff often started before his shift was due to start.

“Five, sir,” Jordan answered, he wasn't meant to start until 6AM but he hadn't been able to sleep so he'd gone to work instead.

“That's why you were yawning at your desk when Haigh started,” Noah sighed, looking to Jordan and then at Amelia and the children. “Go, finish up early. Clark will be with Haigh,”

“Are you sure sir?” Jordan questioned, Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother; it was just like him to question an order.

“Jordan, if your boss says you can go. Go,” Amelia laughed glancing at Isaac who hadn't shifted and then at Allison who had her head on Jordan's shoulder. “Allison needs lunch and then a nap,”

Jordan nodded at his sister before thanking Noah who in turn bid them farewell and sent Jordan off with his sister. Amelia and Jordan took Isaac and Allison back out to Aiden in the car park before putting both children in the car. Jordan asked if Aiden could follow him to his apartment and then they could go from there to which Aiden agreed.

“Where Jor...going?” Allison asked quietly as Jordan buckled her into her car seat.

“It's okay sweetheart. We're going to follow Uncle Jordan to his house and then he's coming with us for lunch,” Amelia smiled at her as she picked up the stuffed bear from the floor of the car and handed it to her.

“Okay,” Allison nodded before she was sitting happily holding her teddy bear.

“It won't take long and then we'll have some spaghetti,” Jordan told her before hugging his sister and heading to his car.

“Aiden, why did you take this job?” Amelia asked after shutting the back passenger doors and getting in the front passenger seat.

“Deucalion, he was head of security for Derek's parents,” Aiden answered as he started the car before Jordan was pulling out of the car park and he was following close behind.

Amelia glanced back at Isaac who had stayed asleep the entire time moving from Amelia's arms to the babyseat, while Allison sat happily holding her teddy bear and looking out the window. Allison looked at the window watching the trees as they went past and then looking up at the sky at the birds. Aiden smiled at Allison in the rear-view mirror as they drove to Jordan's, pulling up a mere thirty seconds after he did. Amelia and Aiden watched as Jordan got out of his car before he was walking back to Amelia's side.

“Come in for a few,” Jordan said as Amelia wound down the window and he glanced in the back seat.

“Aiden, can you watch Isaac for a couple of minutes? I'll take Allison in with us,” Amelia questioned, Aiden nodded so Amelia unbuckled her seatbelt and got out before getting Allison out. “Allison, sweetheart you're going to come inside with me. Uncle Aiden will watch Isaac, okay?”

“Uh huh,” Allison nodded shyly as Amelia unbuckled her seatbelt and took the three year old out and held her on her hip. “He sleepy,”

“That's right sweetheart. Isaac's asleep,” Amelia smiled at her as she closed the car door again and then followed Jordan up the path. “Lydia wants to know when you'll stop flirting with her,”

“What? I'm not flirting with her,” Jordan mock gasped, making Allison giggle at his reaction before she buried her head in Amelia's shoulder.

“Jordy, I have eyes you know, now hurry up and get dressed so we can go eat,” Amelia said as she glanced down at Allison and rubbed her back before the toddler was kissing her cheek. “What was that for?”

“Cause you keep safe,” Allison whispered in Amelia's ear before putting her head down again. 

Amelia smiled at Allison and kissed her forehead as Jordan opened his front door and the three of them went inside. Allison worried that Isaac wasn't going to be okay with Aiden. Amelia sat on the sofa and sat Allison on her lap where the three year old quickly made it so that she was looking out the window.

_Present Day_  
Amelia shook her head at Derek as they left Principal Box's office. Derek had better sense than that, but when it came to his children all that sense went out the window. Isaac was sitting asleep in Kira's arms while Allison was hugging Stiles and Scott. Amelia pushed Liam in the stroller before she was taking Isaac from Kira and setting him on her hip snuggled up to her. Allison raced to Derek and took his hand, Stiles and Scott stood up with Scott taking Derek's hand and Stiles taking hold of the stroller. 

“When we get home you and I are having a talk,” Amelia said to Derek before thanking Kira for keeping an eye on the four children. 

“Figured as much,” Derek muttered before they were walking from the school. “Stiles, we're going to have a sit down after dinner okay?” 

“Yes daddy,” Stiles mumbled, he knew that he'd done the wrong thing but they'd been mean to his big sister. “Mommy, what's going to happen?” 

“When we get home buddy, okay?” Amelia smiled at him as they pushed the stroller before having to stop when they got to the stairs. “Derek, a little help?” 

“Mommy, I'll be good I promise,” Stiles said looking up at her as Derek let go of Allison and Scott's hands and effortlessly picked up the stroller and carried it down the stairs before setting it on the ground again. 

“I know buddy,” Amelia said as she took hold of the stroller again and glanced down at Isaac who snuggled up closer to her. 

Derek unlocked the van and opened the back door having the children climb into the back. Amelia leant in and put Isaac into his car-seat and buckled him in. Stiles, Allison and Scott sat in their car-seats and waited for Derek to buckle them in while Amelia transferred Liam from the stroller to his car-seat. Once everyone was in the car and stroller was in the back-end of the van, Derek drove back to the house with Scott silently crying thinking they had forgotten his birthday until they pulled into the garage.

“Mommy,” Scott sniffled as they pulled up the drive and Derek parked in the garage. “Mommy,”

“Yes, baby what is it?” Amelia questioned, turning around as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at the children. 

“My...my...birthday...” Scott sniffled, Amelia smiled at him before she and Derek were getting out of the van.

“Come here baby,” Amelia said the second that Derek had climbed in the back and started unbuckling the children, with Scott being first. “Give mommy a hug, we haven't forgotten sweetie,” Scott jumped into Amelia's arms and wrapped his arms around her neck as she gave him a kiss. 

“Everyone inside,” Derek said as he moved to get Liam and Isaac out of their car-seats, Liam almost instantly wailing when Derek got close to him. 

“Der, take these three inside and I'll get Liam and Isaac out,” Amelia said as she handed Scott to Derek, Scott wrapped his arms around his father's neck and put his head on his shoulder. “Go inside with daddy,”

Inside, Erica and Cora were finishing up making dinner, they'd decided to leave decorating the cake to Allison and Amelia. Boyd and Theo were putting up some birthday decorations, while Lydia sat on the floor wrapping the last present. Peter was sitting reading to Corey who was curled into his side. Stiles and Allison raced inside with Allison immediately running to Cora and wrapping her arms around her aunt. Stiles nearly bowled into Boyd, while Derek carried Scott inside.

“Isaac buddy wake up,” Amelia whispered as she scooped Liam into her arms before settling him in her left arm.

“Mommy...” Isaac whimpered his eyes slowly opening before he reached for Amelia and climbed into her right arm as Erica entered the garage. 

“Isaac, come give Aunty Rica a snuggle?” Erica smiled at the sleepy toddler holding her arms out for him. Isaac nodded before he was reaching for Erica.

“Erica, would you be able to have a look at Scott's eye?” Amelia questioned, as she handed Isaac to her and readjusted Liam in her arms.

“Of course, do I want to know what happened?” Erica answered, Amelia shook her head but knew that once the kids were all in bed there would be questions. “You too sleepy for dinner kiddo?” Erica asked wrapping her arms around Isaac and kissing the top of his head.

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded sleepily, Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes as Erica looked at her. 

“What about for birthday cake?” Amelia questioned, she knew that Isaac loved cake more than anything else. 

“Cake?” Isaac perked up albeit sleepily and nodded before resting his head against Erica's shoulder as she gave him more snuggles.

“Are you bribing your four year old?” Erica asked watching as Amelia closed the door of the van before they headed inside to the others.

“Maybe,” Amelia smiled, she wasn't above bribing Isaac to get him to eat. “I'm going to take Liam upstairs to wake him so he's not overwhelmed,” 

Amelia and Erica carried the youngest two inside with Erica heading in to the lounge with the rest of the family while Amelia ducked up the stairs with Liam. Derek set Scott on the sofa next to Peter before he was holding his hand out for Stiles so that he and Amelia could talk to him upstairs. Stiles looked at Derek and then quickly hid behind Boyd who sighed and scooped the six year old up in his arms. 

“Stiles, buddy you need to go with your daddy,” Boyd said holding him in his arms, Stiles shook his head and tried to hide in Boyd's arms. 

“You said after dinner,” Stiles sniffled, burying his head in Boyd's shoulder and peering at his father with one eye open. 

“Stiles, come on, and then you can get all the cuddles you want from Uncle Boyd okay?” Derek told him gently before he was taking Stiles in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. Stiles nodded into Derek's shoulder before he was looking back over it and down towards Boyd. “Stiles,” Derek sighed before kissing the side of his head as he carried him into Liam's room and saw Amelia sitting in the rocking chair with Liam still asleep in her arms. 

“Quietly, Liam's still asleep,” Amelia smiled before motioning for Derek and Stiles to sit on the pouf at the floor of the rocking chair. “Stiles, baby you know that we don't hit people in this family. Derek you did say we'd do this after dinner,”

“I...I...I know mommy,” Stiles mumbled as he was placed on Derek's knee so that he could see both his mother and father. “I won't do it again,”

“We know you won't, and mommy and daddy have to punish you, now we don't like doing this any more than you like getting it,” Derek said calmly as he held Stiles on his lap, and watched as his eyes went wide. 

“You get no dessert tonight, and then you're grounded,” Amelia explained, pausing for a moment before she continued. “Stiles, baby come and sit here with mommy and Liam,” 

“What does grounded mean?” Stiles asked quietly as he climbed of Derek's lap and then clambered into his mothers and put his head on her shoulder. 

“Grounded means that you can't play with your friends after school, but baby we also want you to apologise to the two boys,” Amelia told him, Derek raised his eyebrow at her causing her to glare at him. “With Uncle Ethan or Aunty Kira present okay?”

“What about mommy?” Stiles asked, he knew that his mother always picked them up from school so why couldn't he apologise with her there. 

“Or with mommy. Baby go and play downstairs mommy and daddy need to talk,”

Once Stiles had gone back downstairs to play with his brothers and sister, Amelia and Derek start talking with Liam still sleeping soundly in Amelia's lap. Out of all the children Liam was the one that could sleep through anything. Amelia glanced down at the sleeping toddler and kissed the top of his head before she looked at Derek again. 

“Derek, why, why the hell did you have to bring up money today?” Amelia asked quietly once they were certain that no one was coming back up the stairs to find them. 

“I don't know. It just slipped out,” Derek admitted, Amelia inhale and stared at his fiance and then at the sleeping infant in her arms. 

“You're an idiot for doing that you know? You're the one that always says that we need to keep that private,” Amelia sighed, Derek had the tendency to say things that he didn't mean sometimes when family was involved. “Yes they came at our children,but you didn't need to bring up money. You could have just left it at you owned the firm,”

“Be the bigger person. I know,” Derek said throwing his head back as it hit the wall. 

“Exactly, that's what we tell the kids,” Amelia told him, taking a deep breath before she spoke again, she'd been thinking hard about what to do to him. “For the next week, baby you're sleeping downstairs on the sofa,”

“You're going that far?” Derek questioned, Amelia shook her head and smirked at him. “Let me guess, no sex?” Amelia nodded, she was going to be that cruel to him. 


End file.
